Out, Out
by MoonMist
Summary: Everyone believes Inuyasha to have been killed in a freak acident... everyone but Inuyasha that is. He needs their help, but that may be difficult when they cant see or hear him....
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey there… surprised to see me around? Well, to tell ya the truth, I got this idea in my head that wouldn't leave me alone! I still intend to finish my other story, but it really doesn't like me. I had to re-type a chapter TWICE! And both time my comp died… so I am taking a break --ZzZ Anyway, I hope to hear what you guy think of this! Read on!_

**Disclaimer_: Inuyasha does in no way belong to me. And the title? I got it from a line in the play Macbeth by William Shakespeare. This also does not belong to me. :shifty eyes: _**

**Out, Out…**

**:':Chapter One:':**

The group of friends came to a halt as they reached the edge of a dangerously steep cliff. They had been traveling for three days straight as a result of Kagome's certainty that a jewel shard was off in the distance. Of course, at the time it hadn't seemed so bad, but after the first day, and noting that the jewel shard she had sensed had not felt any closer she decided it must be moving away from the group.

They trudged on that whole time, like they were on some wild goose chase, and still were not making any progress. As they gazed out towards the ocean it looked like they had finally come to a dead end.

Inuyasha was not impressed. He did his best to keep his mouth shut, knowing that it wasn't Kagome's fault, but still very annoyed. Sango's face remained passive like she wasn't surprised and had already accepted the fact that three days were just lost. Kagome's eyes were shut tightly, and even the humans of the group could hear her teeth grinding together like stones. Miroku just looked thoughtful, almost…happy… Sango noticed the monk gazing at her.

"PERVERT" WACK

Only Shippou worded what everyone was thinking in a single phrase.

"I don't think we can get to the other side."

Inuyasha twitched, and the others sighed. He was already in a foul mood as it was, and smart comments like that weren't going to fix it.

"Shippou…" Inuyasha said as calmly as he could. His back was still turned from the small fox child and was still staring out into the distance. "Come here for a moment, will ya?"

"Eep!" the boy squeaked as he turned to run the other way. Inuyasha was too fast for him, however, and soon had the kit by the tail, walking back to the edge.

"See that?" The hanyou said carelessly holding the fox demon over the edge. Shippou looked down in terror; If Inuyasha decided to let him go, it would mean a plummet of hundreds of feet into sharp jagged rocks of death. The fox was white as snow and was trembling.

"Inuyasha! That's enough!" yelled Kagome crossly. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't let go of Shippou, but she could still see he was scared.

"Yeah, yeah… One moment." The dog youkai muttered. "Ok, runt, now see over there? Way off into the distance… after all the water that you don't think we can cross?"

Shippou nodded, still in terror.

"That would be China. We're not going there unless we really, really, really need to. Now, pay attention, and shut up." Suddenly Inuyasha hurled Shippou towards Miroku. He shocked himself. He didn't mean to be so rough to the brat… he was simply frustrated with the situation and wanted some quiet.

Miroku was utterly surprised to see poor Shippou being flung through the air, but managed to catch him. The whole group was silent for about five seconds knowing what would be next to come. As if on queue, the crying started.

"AHHHH! KAGOME! WHY WAS INUYASH BEING SO MEEEAN! IT WAS SOOOO SCARY!"

Inuyasha winced. He, along with everyone else knew he was about to eat dirt... literally. He risked a glance at the girl. He could almost swear he saw veins popping out of her head.  
She was livid. Absolutely livid.

"INUYASHA! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SI-"

"ARg!" Inuyasha was plowed face first into the ground, when he felt it. The ground beneath him made weird cracking sounds. What was worse was that he still couldn't get up because the rosary was still in effect.

"SIT, SIT, SIT- "

The girl wouldn't stop! He eyes were closed in anger, and her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were white.

"KAGOME, STOP!" yelled Miroku as he noticed what was happening.

The girl was about to protest when she heard a huge CRACK. It was the edge of the cliff where Inuyasha was laying almost un-consciousness.

"No!" She gasped as she tried to make a mad dash towards him. Sango grabbed her arm and pulled her back to safety.

"It's too dangerous." Sango tried to explain to her friend.

"INUYASHA! GET UP!" Screamed Shippou. It was hopeless. The blue aura of the beads around his neck was still visible, therefore, be was still being subdued.

"Damn… it…" he muttered as he finally felt the ground beneath him give way. Suddenly he was free falling. So this is what his death was like? Oh, and he knew he would die. It was too far down, and too sharp at the bottom, not to mention he was too weak from his sits to get into a position where he could possibly land on his feet. Inuyasha's ears could still hear the shouting of his friends as he closed his eyes waiting for his doom to come. It kind of felt like he was floating… almost... The sensation of being strangled ruined that moment. He opened his eyes to note that he was being suspended in midair, yet his rosary beads were trying to drag him down.

"INUYASHA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" he heard Miroku shout. Ah, the wind tunnel, so many uses. The boy couldn't answer right away, however. In fact, he couldn't so much as breathe. It was as though he was being hung upside down.

Just when Inuyasha thought he would pass out for sure, the rosary broke, and shattered into peaces of glass that fell harmlessly to the ground. The hanyou could then feel Miroku's kazanna pull him up. He was saved; just so longs as Miroku remembered to close the wind tunnel before he was sucked in. That monk could be really clumsy at times.

"Its working!" laughed Miroku to his friends. They all cheered for joy. "The monk suddenly closed the wind tunnel before the inu youkai got to close, and grabbed his wrist before he could go tumbling back down. The girls helped him pull Inuyasha up.

"He doesn't so look good." Shippou said frowning.

"He's just in shock." The monk answered as a matter of fact. Waving his hand in front of Inuyasha, he frowned.

"…Come on…" said Sango Nervously. "He just needs… space…."

"He looks kinda…. Asleep." Mumbled Shippou as he tried to help as best he could.

Kagome looked horrified.

"Of course he does…. Don't worry, Kagome, Inuyasha should be back to his old self in no time!" Miroku assured with all the cheer he could muster. He turned to Inuyasha who was in a slumped sitting position, and slapped him in the back to try and annoy him back to his own self.

Inuyasha shot up startled and gasping for air, scaring everybody half to death in the process. Kagome was immediately by his side. "No, no, no! I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault! Please don't hate me!" Inuyasha, still gasping, said nothing and pointed to the girl's bag. Kagome handed it over to him, and he immediately tore it from her. Inuyasha rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for: a water bottle. After his drink he managed to calm down at least a bit to be faced with a crew of bewildered faces.

"What?" was his first word.

"I'm so sorry!" sobbed Kagome, throwing herself into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I am! I'm here aren't I?"

The girl glared at him. "You know what I mean." Her expression softened a bit as she observed his bruised face.

"You're hurt, and its all because of me, and that stupid rosary."

"Keh, whatever." The hanyou said. He took another drink from the water bottle and smirked. "Anyway, don't worry about the rosary. It broke just in time."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, and almost killed me in the process." He said lifting his chin up to show the girl the damage. She inhaled as she saw the dark purple bruises around his neck that surely would have been the death of any human. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing it broke!."

"Um, Inuyasha?" Sango broke into the conversation, with a slightly worried expression. "What's that around your foot?"

"Huh?" He looked down to see a thick green vine wrapped around his ankle. "I… don't…" He aimed his claw to try snapping the vine in half but it hadn't severed. "What the…."

Inuyasha's eyes followed the vine to the edge of the cliff. The golden orbs widened when a tug came from an unknown source. "SHIT!" He cried falling to the ground with a thud. He struggled to get up, but more vines sprung out and wrapped themselves around his body. Even before the rest of the crew could help out, he was already overpowered.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, pulling out an arrow. It was too late. Whatever it was dragged Inuyasha over the edge. It was way too fast. One moment he was here talking to them, and the next… "No."

Miroku ran over to Kagome's side, as did Sango.

"He's… gone." Sango uttered. Her voice was trembling. Inuyasha was like the older brother she never had, and now she had lost yet another part of her family. But she had to be strong. She had to be strong for Kagome.

"NO!" Kagome sobbed. Miroku put his head down sadly.

"Let his soul find peace in the afterlife."

TBC

_AN: Uh oh! It can't be a good sign to have the first Chap a Cliffy can it? Is Inuyasha dead? Is he alive? Has a strange alien life form come to do experiments on him?Buahah! Only I know! So review please! I would much be happy to hear back from you guys! Do you like, or is it crap? Should I Keep going, or make it a one shot? I'll respond to ya all! It's up to youuuu::Dances Away:_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Exams are done! Yay! So, I be writing a new chapie!_

_Disclaimer: Inu-sama… :sniff: does not belong to me_

Chapter 2:

Cold dampness and the smell of sulfur burned at the hanyous sensitive nose as he slowly regained consciousness.

'Where am I?' he wondered as he opened his heavy eye lids and woozily surveyed his surroundings. Not that that did any good of course. The room was pitch black, if you would call it a room. Inuyasha assumed it to be one from the hard cool wall he leaned against.

The hanyou sighed lightly, and moved his hand so to massage his temples. His hands, however did not make it anywhere near his head when the clatter of chains met his ears. He froze in place. 'What happened to me?' he wondered as panic began to seize him. He remembered falling down the cliff the first time. And he made it back up only to be dragged down again by vines. The second time, he was sure that he would die, and he probably would have if he hadn't been suddenly pulled into a cave and struggled against by the same thorny vines that got around his foot earlier. He wasn't sure why, but that was all he could remember, maybe poison from the plant's thorns had gotten inside of him, because some how he must have passed out.

This still did not explain how he ever managed to get into this position. Why was he in shackles? Where was his captor? It didn't make sense.

"Ah, I see that you are awake."

_That voice…_

"I hope that you have been comfortable?"

_It's cold as ice…_

Inuyasha winced knowing that he was about to find out. "What do you want with me, wench!"

If Inuyasha could see through the dark, he would have seen a much taken aback demon, but she shook it off easily and chuckled. Inuyasha, though cautious, was annoyed.

"My." She said in amusement "Aren't you the feisty one. Careful now I might just let you play with my pets outside, but I see they had already done a number on you."

"Keh. Just tell me what you want."

"You aren't supposed to be here. In actual fact, the purpose of my pets is to catch potential food that aimlessly walks off the cliff." She replied.

"Well," said Inuyasha Struggling to a stand. "You ain't eating me."

"I don't eat youkai. Only humans and any other poor creatures that are going to die anyway from the fall. Actually, after hundreds of hears I never had this predicament before. Most youkai are smarter then to walk off a cliff."

Inuyasha growled. "Then just let me go."

"Hmm… But it has been so long since I had a visitor."

"My friends are worried NOW. So just let me go." He grumbled.

"Oh I know what we can do."

"…What?"

"I'll let you go in exchange for your fire rat kimono."

"What if I say no?"

"Then we can work something else out. But it won't be nearly as easy."

"What are you going on about!" He all but barked at whatever she was. "It's so hellish dark down here I can't even see the one I'm talking to!"

"Oh, my apologies." As she spoke these words a flame immerged in the hand of a girl who looked to be about twenty five. She had long black hair, and wore a navy coloured kimono with ancient style armor over it. She looked like any other human warrior woman except for her eyes, which were of no colour and the extra pair of limbs she bore. She was a spider Youkai. "Well, did you make your decisions yet?"

"Yes I have. My kimono was a gift from my parents, and I cannot part with it."

The woman took a step toward Inuyasha, then another. "Well now. You certainly are a sentimental critter. Guess we'll have to do this the hard way. I won't take no for an answer, but don't worry. You'll get to see your friends again." She took another step towards Inuyasha, until she was right in front of his face. The Hanyou was terrified, and wondered if she still might take the fire rat fur instead of what it was she had in mind.  
The spider youkai took a clawed finger and traced a path of blood from his jaw line, down to his neck. Suddenly, before Inuyasha knew what was happening, She sunk her teeth into his neck.

The boy hissed in pain, and found himself unable to move. All he could do was let out a sigh as his weight gave way and he slumped back down to the floor. The spider youkai pulled away quickly in horror. "You're not a youkai. You're a Hanyou! Why didn't you say so?"

Inuyasha's paled face, and glazed over eyes was enough to infuriate her more. After kicking him a couple times, she stomped out of the chamber muttering curses to herself. Her Father was going to give her hell for this.

_TBC_

_That's intense isn't it! Buahaha! Poor Inu… If you guys are confused, Ill explain in coming chapters. But for now, I can say that the demon wasn't trying to kill him, but she over did her venom dosage by assuming he was full youkai, when less would have worked better. I think this spider demon has some majour issues --;; _

_Review!_


End file.
